Outlast 2
by Rafly Adittya
Summary: Hello everybody this is my fanfic about Outlast sorry for any mistakes about the story: Jack William is Miles Upshur's best friend while they're worked as a reporter and Jack want to search out where is Miles after one year Jack remember that Miles always says that He will going to Mount Massive Asylum so Jack is trying to investigate about Mount Massive Asylum


After the darkness

It's 07.00 Jack is going to Mount Massive asylum he'll going deeper more than Miles has done and he bring a camcorder to he's a journalist to and he want to know what've happening in the Asylum he's driving a car and he's seeing another car parked in the Asylum (it's Upshur's car) Jack is going out from his car and recorded Upshur's car he says "It's me Jack in Mount Massive Asylum and I'll find out what happen in this Asylum I'm in the entrance of the asylum and a car parked near the asylum it seems that another journalist are coming here before me"  
Jack is going to the asylum and he's leaving his car he's wondered with the asylum he says that this asylum has a long time to build he's recorded the asylum and he found Upshur's note it reads "I'm start to feeling sick just looking at this place mount massive asylum…" and Jack is going away he doesn't read Upshur's note he's going to the asylum alone and without any weapon but with a skill.  
Jack doesn't find any way to going in into the asylum he's seeing a window he says "it looks like pretty **impolite **but I'll doing everything for my investigations" he's going to the window that Upshur going in the previous Outlast and he's seeing many blood so he record it and he says "it seems this asylum is abandoned for a long time I mean look at the blood well, prepare for the next shocking moments from my investigation"

He's going deeper in the asylum and he arrive at the corridor where the Christ Walker throwing Miles from the second floor an he's going into the library and found a corpses without a head Jack says "such a good news for recorded" he's recording the corpses and somebody going in into the room somebody BIG and looks like not friendly Jack is looking into the door and the Christ Walker V2 are going in it is a Christ Walker but it's bigger and faster than Upshur found.  
So what did Jack doing he's not run away like Upshur so what did is he doing? He's raising his camcorder and says "Hey, You're a Big guy right?" and the CW v2 is trying to killed he but Jack was too fast but Jack is a stupid boy he's failing into the same floor where Upshur falls and Jack is raising up he says "what the hell is that?" he's raising his camcorder and he says "well here I am mount massive asylum and sorry for that big guy because yeah I'm scared to"  
He's walking to some corridor he's trying to find a security main computer and he found it the door aren't locked he's going in and he's trying to hacking the system and he's done but The Christ Walker v2 is walking to him and he's hiding in the locker but he's not lucky Christ Walker v2 is catching him and Jack punched his face he's going away from Walker he's going around and he's lost he's going into some dark place he's using his night vision mode Jack was so confused what is happening in this asylum he remember his last meeting with Miles Upshur.

_Flashback _

_Miles is sitting on his chair and looking into his computer while Jack is eating a noodle Jack walking closer to Miles and Jack says "hey is it mount massive asylum?" "Yes it is and I'll visiting this asylum" Miles replied "Sorry but don't you think that you'll be killed there?" Jack asked but Miles is going to his car and Miles says "if I'm not coming home I want you to investigating the asylum listen Jack, we maybe a journalist we maybe a weak people but we're never hiding the truth" Miles going to his car and he's going away from Jack._

_End of the flashback _

Jack was aware that even he and Miles are a journalist but they never hiding the truth so Jack is going back to Christ Walker v2 while holding a camcorder Jack says "hey big guy! Give me your face!" Walker says "No more little piggy!" and what is Jack doing he's running to the Christ Walker and he's punching Walker until Walker can't get up Jack recording the Christ Walker and he says "don't ever says that I'm weak because **every people has their own anger**"  
Jack is going away he's leaving Walker around while holding his camcorder and he says "ok just a little K.O from me" and he's going to some jail and he's seeing many patient he says "such a bad hell" he's raising his camcorder and he's found two guys and they're naked (yeah the brother from the previous Outlast) Jack says "hey, look at you, you're great" and the younger brother says "you got a problem today" Jack replying "hey, I'm not your enemy" The older brother says "we'll kill him?" "Unfortunately" says the younger brother and they're going away Jack says "do you see it? They're naked and this asylum is abandoned it's illegal" he found some confidential it reads.

"For Murkof Corporation I've been here for investigating and reporting I know something wrong is going on here but I'll stop it as a journalist I'll stop it" Jack thought that this is Upshur's note for this asylum and he going to the dark place Jack using his night vision mode and he's seeing two naked guys and Jack is hiding in the locker and the two brothers are just going away from Jack.  
Jack says "who the hell are they?" and then the two brother are looking at Jack and the older brother says "kill him?" the little brother says "yes with a slow motion" Jack replying "slow motion? I think this asylum's patients are only a psycho sick well I think they're…" the two brothers are trying to kill Jack and Jack is running away from them.  
However they lost Jack because Jack is 10 times faster and greater than Miles Upshur because Jack is a reporter that going to the war or crazy conditions so he knows what must he doing and he has some skill in running to but a skill can't beat the crazy conditions in Mount Massive Asylum so this place is a real hell.  
"I think they lost me" says Jack he's raising his camcorder he's hiding in the dark place so he need to use a night vision mode and the two brothers are standing in front of him but they don't seeing Jack because the situation is dark and the older brother says "I hate darkness" Jack saying this in his hear "_I'm ok here ok go away go away buddy go away_"  
the two brothers are going away from Jack and the situation is clearly safe.  
Jack raising his camcorder and he says "ok here am I mount massive asylum and if you see that the two naked guys are going to kill me well at last I am ok but I'll never know what will happen next because this place is so scary and this is more REAL more than GHOST because yeah GHOST will never kill you if you're not doing something bad but this asylum? This asylum is a walking nightmare Mount Massive Asylum, Jack"

He's going to some secretary office he found some confidential it reads.

"About: Mount Massive Asylum  
Date: 23-2-2013

Walrider project are out of control and somebody has killed Billy he is a reporter but we didn't find his camcorder or anything that related to reporter however he isn't death we've shot him down and we saved him in our special prison he'll never get away"

"Is that you my friend? Says Jack

Seeing that he need to find out more about the asylum he must going to that special prison and Jack found the special prison there is sign at the door it reads "Keep Out" Jack says "just for a kids" he opened the door and he found Miles but Miles looks different he doesn't looks like a normal person Jack says "come on buddy let's get out here"

Miles says "Jack? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me now let's get out here" Jack replied

"Jack you must get out from this Asylum you must show this asylum to the world" says Miles

"Yes, but I'll be need you for that you're my best friend" says Jack

"I'll be help you but this I'm trapped in this cursed power" says Miles

"What power?" ask Jack

Miles answering "the power of the Walrider"

Jack says "that's ok we can get out from here together" Miles replying "Ok" and Miles adding "do you see my camcorder?"

"No I'm not" says Jack

"Can you take two secret documents in the secretary room and in the computer room?" ask Miles

Jack says that he can do that so he is going to some secretary room and there is a two naked guy are looking for he and he is hiding in some cupboard.

And there is something happen somebody is coming to he and he is raising his camcorder and he says "it's so dark here" he is turning on the night vision mode and he saw a girl is need a help she is an investigator who want to know what is really happening in this asylum Jack is going out from the cupboard and he says "quick, hide in this cupboard" they're hiding in the cupboard and the Two Brothers are passing them

The older brother says "where is that little girl?"

The younger brother says "will we check in the main room?"

The older brother answered "that is a good idea"

They're leaving Jack and the girl alone Jack says "hey you're so brave for a girl" the girl is whispered and she says "Yeah I even don't know where am I right now I have trapped in this asylum"

Jack says "trapped?"

She says "yes I have been here about 12 hours"

Jack is smiling to her and he says "that is a long time by the way who are you? What are you doing here?"

She says "my name is Lina I'm a former reporter"

Jack says "what?"

She is going out from the cupboard and she says "yeah I'm a former reporter and I'm here for investigate about this asylum because I want my job"

"You'll be get your jobs back, listen I have a friend he is a reporter to and he knows what happen in this asylum" Jack replied

"How can we get out from here?" ask Lina

"Ok first we must going to the secretary room and the computer room for taking two secret documents


End file.
